


Красота и Неукротимость: 100 оттенков Эдви

by Someone__who__cares



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, AU, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Genderbending, M/M, Minor Envy/Greed, Minor Envy/Lust, Sexy Times, minor Edward Elric/Alphonse Elric, minor Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, minor Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone__who__cares/pseuds/Someone__who__cares
Summary: Казалось бы: враги — не больше и не меньше. Но на деле же оба они не были до конца честны даже с самими собой.Эти 100 историй рассказывают о разном: иногда только об Эде, иногда только об Энви, иногда об обоих. А иногда — об их поцелуях.





	Красота и Неукротимость: 100 оттенков Эдви

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beauty and the Beast: Edvy 100 Themes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333279) by [DianaSolaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaSolaris/pseuds/DianaSolaris). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Драббл | G | TV-2 | Романтика | Эдви

День против ночи, возможность против права (впрочем, так твердил только Элрик, а Зависть никогда не поправлял его — не говорил, что _возможность_ и _порождает право_ ), солнце против луны (гомункул терпеть не мог свою бледность: даже она необратимо их различала), брат против брата (то, что другие искусственные люди приходились ему семьей, еще не означало, что этому стоило радоваться), создатель против своего творения (само собой, не Эд причина его рождения. Но человек, создавший Эдварда, создал и существо, создавшее Энви — так это работает).*

Ненависть — против любви. (Гомункул все никак не мог взять в толк, как он мог так яро не корить никого, кроме себя самого. Каждый раз Эдвард без раздумий подвергал себя смертельной опасности ради брата. Не похоже было, что его самобичевание оправданно).

Небеса против земли. (Эдвард неустанно стремился, всегда — к недосягаемому, но возвышенному; всегда держался до последнего, даже если его крылья неизбежно истаивали, пуская по ветру перья…

…пока Энви зарывал себя, глубже, и глубже, и глубже, чтобы никто не смог узреть его стыда перед собственным уродством, его зависти — грехом, ставшим его проклятьем и — его сутью).

Утонченность юношества и звериная неукротимость (монстр оставался монстром, сколько бы тщеславия он ни источал, сколько бы ни оголял до мельчайших деталей проработанное, идеальное тело, отчаянно восхваляя мнимые изящество и загадочность).

Стальной алхимик и Чудовище. Север и юг, какие держатся на противоположных полюсах магнита, столкнулись под действием сил, сущность которых им никогда не постичь. (Зависть уклонился, когда Эд впервые коснулся его с нежной осторожностью. Уклонился, боясь сделаться одержимым, боясь, что с силой ударит током, стоит только поддаться свету мелькнувшей искры).

Противоборствующих сил. Тех, без которых невозможно развитие. Невозможно притяжение. Невозможно новое.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *На английском это звучит восхитительно, гляньте: But the man who had created Edward had created the man who created Envy. В первой версии перевода это предложение было отдалено от оригинала («Но тот, кто подарил жизнь Стальному, также подарил ее существу, породившему Энви»), но я подумала, что утрачу классную фишку предложения, и перевела дословно.


End file.
